He's Gone
by fanfictionadict1313
Summary: What if beck left jade and moved to canada, how will jade feel, and more important how will they both feel when beck comes back 3 years later wanting jade back, will she say yes or is she over beck?, story will be better than summary, please read? starts with bade, goes on to jandre ends with bade
1. Chapter 1: flashback

**This is my first fan fiction so I hope its okay, me and my friend were talking about this and that's how I got the idea for this story, hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not on victorious, I wish I did though…**

* * *

Chapter 1: Flashback

Jades P.O.V

I lay here thinking, -how could this have happened, how could I let him slip away before my hands, he promised me he would never leave me, I remember the day…

_***flashback***_

_**In school I sat at a table getting lost in my thoughts when beck appeared beside me, I smiled at him and gave him a peck on his lips, he smiled and kissed back, he had brought me coffee and he told me he had bad news "jade, my parents said that we're moving back to Canada" as I heard him say this the smile on my face disappeared "what!?" I screamed in rage "you cant leave, I need you!" beck grabbed me and hugged me tight and I began to sob he whispered into my ear "jade, I will do everything I can to make my parents change their minds but I promise you, I'll never leave you"**_

_***end of flashback***_

I couldn't believe that I actually believed him, because he's gone now, he's away to Canada the day he left he tried to say good bye but I couldn't even look at him and I never went near him I also told him that I hate him and that I always will hate him, because he left me, after he promised he wouldn't, why shouldn't I hate him?

I got up from my bed and decided to go for a long, cold shower to see if I could clear my minds of beck but the more I tried the harder it got, I kept picturing him in my head and that day he told me he would never leave me kept playing and playing in my head like a never ending story.

I got out the shower and climbed under my sheets and began sobbing quietly to myself, I have been doing this for the past couple of days after he left I couldn't sleep and normally when I slept I was usually at beck's and beck would normally be lying next to me, comforting me and protecting me during the night and without him there I never felt safe so I have had to cry myself to sleep every night.

I used to cry for a while and then think -why am I crying over him, he doesn't care about me, why should I care about him- this used to always make me hate him more and I would stop crying and just try to get to sleep normally after a while I did and I could forget about beck for tonight, but little did I know beck was also crying himself to sleep every night after he left.

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 1, hope you enjoyed it, it was my first time and I will update soon but for now this is it, sorry its short but for next chapter it will probably be longer, if you didn't get it already that chapter was mostly based in jades P.O.V but next chapter is going to be in beck's. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: The day he left

**Update time, this chapter is going to be set in beck's P.O.V by the way guys, the bold italics that look like ****_this _****are flashbacks, but I will tell you when they start and finish, just to say this chapter is about the day beck left and what happened, he's already in Canada but beck is just explaining what happened that day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious although what if I did…..**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The day he left**

**Beck's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it, I was leaving for Canada today, my mom had woke me up at 3 this morning I could not stop thinking about jade, I could tell that she was not thinking about me as I was about her, she hasn't spoke to me since the day I told her that my parents aren't changing their minds and that I was moving back to Canada she got so mad she almost hit me with her new scissors.

I felt so bad for jade, she looked so angry and hurt, I had never seen her like that before and I couldn't believe that it was me that made her look like that, I checked my phone one more time after I got ready and still nothing "mom, I'm going out for a while, I'll be back soon" I said as I walked to my car got in and drove to jades.

I got outside her house and thought -wait, its 3 in the morning, why would she be up, oh well, I'll just have to wake her up- I got out my car and chaps on jades door. I waited for a minute then I heard locks click and the door swung open and jade was standing there "what!?" she yelled as she flung the door open, I jumped and went to reply "hey ja-" but before I could even finish she shouted to me "go to hell!" and slammed the door I tried to say something but I was to late I chapped the door again, "jade, please, I need to talk to you" it was silent for a minute until the door was flung open again, "no beck, I wont listen, why should I, you'll just lie to me again like when you lied to me about not leaving me, so move back to Canada, I don't care, I hate you and I always will!" she quickly slammed the door as soon as she finished, she was right, I did lie to her, why did I lie?

I decided to give up and I walked back to my car and got in I drove home to find my mom and dad packing the car with boxes and I got out my car an into my rv to find it empty I stood for a while and looked around thinking about all the memories I had in here with jade, my thoughts were interrupted by my mom coming up behind me and placing a hand on my shoulder "time to go" she said and walked out I walked out behind her and into my parents car, my mom got in and my dad started driving to the airport, I couldn't believe I was actually doing this.

Jades P.O.V

"How dare he come to my door and try and tell me to listen to him, why should I, its not like there's a reason I should listen, its not like he's going to say that he's staying here because he's moving back to Canada with all the stupid Canadians!" I got so mad I flung my scissors at my door and they stayed there, my mum obviously heard me shout because she came in after I flung the scissors and she saw I was angry and she came over to sit next to me "jade, sweetie, what's wrong?" I couldn't hold it in anymore, I just broke down into tears , I mean me, jade west, breaking down into tears, that's never happened and I got even more mad at beck for being the reason I did break down in tears my mom tried to comfort me by hugging me, I couldn't say anything and so I just hugged back for a while and then tried to talk between my sobs "I-its beck….he….he moved…well he's moving back to Canada, today, he's really going mom" my mom never said anything she just tried to calm me down after a while she let go and looked at me "why don't you get some rest?" I just nodded and went to sleep she walked out "sweet dreams jade" she said turning out the lights and closed my door

* * *

**Hey guys, chapter 2 done, its definitely longer than the first one, hope you guys liked it, please review**


	3. Chapter 3: 1 week

**Chapter 3, this is set in the present, well its set like a week after beck had left, hope that its enjoyable**

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own victorious**

* * *

**Chapter 3: 1 week**

**Jades P.O.V**

I lay in my bed, it has now been a week since beck left, I haven't gone out since then, I haven't even been to school, I thought what must my mom be telling the school every day to say I wasn't coming in, I was thinking to much that I never realised what was going on there was chatter coming from outside my room I could hear my mom and…..cat, ughh what did she want!?(I love cat an all but she always went hyper and lost topic by talking about her brother and the stuff he had done) suddenly there was a knock at my door and my mom spoke "jade, someone's here to see you" I just gave up "ughh, fine, come in" as I said this the door opened and cat walked in my mom closed the door behind cat and she walked up to my bed "hey, you've been off school for a week now, I thought something terrible had happened…you know, beck's been off for a while as well I wonder what happened"

I stared at her for a while and then spoke "cat, beck moved, a week ago, he just left and went back to Canada with all the stupid Canadians…hey, cat?, pass me that box" I pointed to a black box and cat picked it up "this one?" she asked "yes, give me it over" she did what I said and se passed me it, I opened the lid to find, pictures of me and beck and a pair of scissor inside, "perfect" I lifted out my scissors and a picture of me and beck cat looked confused "what are you going to do?" just as she asked me this I started to cut the picture in half and then when both sides fell I picked up the part that had beck on it and started to cut away cat didn't say anything she just looked back and forth from the picture to me and then back to the picture "jade your ruining that picture" she said innocently and quietly when I shot her a quick glance at her and she just looked down at the floor.

I finished with the picture then I rummaged around in the box and I found the necklace that beck had given me when we first started going out I put it in here the day he told me that his parents wouldn't change their minds, I picked it up and stared at it as cat looked up as I did so "jade, don't do anything you will regret" she said "don't tell me what to do!" I shot back to her and cut the black rope of the necklace and put it back in the box and flung the box down in rage.

Cat kneeled down next to the box and went to open it "leave it….alone!" I said in a harsh tone cat just backed away from the box and sat next to me she tried to comfort me by hugging me "NO!" I screamed pushing her off me, but I pushed a little to hard and cat fell off the bed and tears began to appear in her eyes I realised and I kneeled down next to her "cat I'm sorry I was angry and, you know I don't like hugs" but she just stood up and ran off I ran down the stairs after her as she ran out the door I stood at the door "Cat! Cat I'm sorry!" but she just kept running.

Cat ran to fast so I sighed and closed the door and leaned against it and slid down it I put my knees to my chest and hugged my legs and put my head on my knees and started crying again and I started thinking to myself -why did I let him leave, why didn't I try stop him, why didn't I go with him or something, but why did I tell him I hate him of course I didn't hate him, I loved him and he just left me here- I just sat and continued crying to myself thinking about beck and wondering why he left me and more important, why I let him leave me.

* * *

**Hey guys, that was chapter 3 hope it was enjoyable, just saying by the way I have nothing against Canadians its just a story line, chapter 4 come your way very soon**


	4. Chapter 4: Landing

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious (aww)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Landing**

**Beck's P.O.V**

I got off the plane (eventually) I mean I was on the plane for almost 6 hours and all I could do for those 6 hours was think about jade, maybe I should call her, see how she's doing…..no she wouldn't want to talk to me she'll probably get angry and my phoning her and she'll fling her phone at the wall, I don't want to be held responsible for her breaking another phone, maybe she'll call but just now all I can do is wait

***one week later (present)***

I cant handle it anymore jade hasn't phoned me in a week and last time I contacted everyone from school they all said that they hadn't seen jade since I left, what if something terrible had happened to her, oh my god I really need to call her I started dialling and pressed call and put the phone to me ear "pick up, pick up, pick up" it rang until the ringing stopped and I heard jade on the other side she tried to sound mad but she sounded like she had been crying "what do you want?" she said as she answered I breathed a sigh of relief that she was okay and that nothing bad had happened to her until I heard her again "beck!, what do you want!?" I realised and I replied "I was just checking that your okay, have you been crying?" she answered straight away "no! I'm jade west! I don't cry for anyone or anything!" that was true she doesn't "I miss you jade, I feel really bad for leaving you" it was quiet for a minute "oh yeah, well guess what beck I don't care, I don't miss you and yes you should feel bad for leaving me, right after you promised you wouldn't, were did that go huh? What else would you like to promise me would you like to promise that oh I don't know that maybe you would never love someone else, that you will come back and visit, that you will always be there for me, no beck no, cos you lie, and just to make it clear I hate you and I its not already clear to you we're through!"

I was speechless but she hung up the phone right after she said that I didn't have time to say anything else she was gone like that and out of my life but I knew that I had to wait and go back and visit her or at least move back to visit her, maybe in a week or a year, how ever long I need to figure out what I will say and do to get her back.

**Jades P.O.V**

I hung up the phone as soon as I told him we're through and I really felt better, I knew that it was because I was trying to hold on to beck for as much longer as I could, but after I knew that it was over that all just disappeared he was gone, out of my life, for good, why was I crying all this time? I stood up from sitting at the door and looked in the mirror and wiped away my tears and walked upstairs splashed some water on my face and went in for a shower, tomorrow I am starting a fresh, with out beck.

* * *

**So what did you think, I know it's a bit weird that she says she loves him and then she said she's over him but that's all I could think of so yeah that was chapter 4, hope your liking it, update wont be long**


	5. Chapter 5: A new beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

**Chapter 5: A new beginning**

* * *

**Jades P.O.V**

The next morning I woke up ready to bring on the world again, I got up got dressed and got ready, I went downstairs and said to my mom I was going to school, I walked out and to my usual coffee place, as I arrived, Stephen (the guy who usually served me) greeted me "jade, I haven't seen you in a while, where have you been, where have you been all this time, the bottom of the ocean?" I chuckled and replied "hey Stephen" "so the usual?" he said (I wasn't a stranger to this coffee place) "yes, black with two sugars please" "coming right up" he walked away and I got out my phone and played on it until Stephen came back "£2.95 please" I handed him the money "keep the change" I say and walk away.

I drive to school and get out to see cat and Robbie and André sitting at a table, I walk over and sit next to cat "cat, look-" before I finished apologizing she turned round to face me and her face lit up "jade!" she hugged me again, I went to push her off but I just let her hug me and I hug back then let go as I talked to her "so do you forgive me?", I thought she would cats not a person to hold a grudge, she replies "of course I do, you were mad, I don't blame you, and jade, just so you know, I'm here for you" I smiled until I hear André adding something in "we all are" I smile and look around them all "thank you guys"

"oh my god!" I hear Vega scream , ughh what does she want she walks over to the table and pushes her way in between André and Robbie "look at this!" she showed every one her pear phone, I really couldn't care less about what she had to say, as she was talking I zoned out more and more just getting lost in my thoughts she talked and talked and then she said something about beck with another girl and- "whoa, back it up Vega, what was that?" I ask after hearing beck's name she looks at me confused and replies "I said that this is a picture of beck and Alyssa Vaughn together" "what!?" I hear my self scream and grab her phone and look at the picture.

Wait, why am I caring about beck, I dumped him, I look up to see everyone looking at me and I try hold the tears back, who am I kidding, of course I care, I just broke up with him and he's already with another girl! Is that how long it takes for him to get over me!? I feel a tear fall down my cheek and Rex pipes up "oh look jades eyes are leaking" I got so angry I ripped his arm off and fling It away "not his arm again!" Robbie stands up and runs away to get it I put Tori's phone down on the table and run to the janitors closet.

* * *

**I'm going to leave it there and the next chapter will be about her in the janitors closet, thank you guys so much for reading, please keep reviewing and please follow!**


	6. Chapter 6: Janitors Closet

**Okay, so in last chapter jade ran to the janitors closet well this is what happened after, thanks for reading this far on, just had a great idea for when beck comes back haha, I tried to break it down when people are talking so its not confusing ;)**

**Disclaimer: victorious, great show, that I don't own**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Janitors Closet**

**Jades P.O.V**

I ran as fast as I could to the janitors closer so no one saw my cry, because I mean, I'm jade west, the girl who doesn't cry, but I guess that all changed, after I got into the janitors closet I started to cry uncontrollably and I sat down on the floor not long after I was followed by cat chapping on the door.

"who is it and what do you want!" I shouted, normally it was beck and so I didn't have to ask but it couldn't be him so I had to ask, I heard cats little voice come from the other side of the door

"can I come in?" I hear her say

"who are you with?"

"no one" she replies I stand up and open the door and cats looking the other way and I pull her in by the arm and I lock the door and turn to look at her she looks at me with care in her eyes "you really love beck don't you?" I look at her and I go to deny it but then I realise and think aloud "oh my god, cat, your right!" she smiles "I am, yay!" she replies -what have I done?- I think to myself.

Cats P.O.V

I stood there smiling, jade just admitted I was right, yay! For once I was right I mean, me?, right! And not wrong! I got lost in thinking about my achievement I never realised that jade had leaned against the door and slid down the door until I heard her talk

"I cant believe he's over me already, cat!"

"maybe, you should be over him to?"

"how?"

"well didn't you tell me that you like André?"

She looks up to me in disgust "eww, no, when did I say that!" she quickly stands up and I think to myself

"oh never mind, it was André that told me he liked you" I quickly realise what I had said and I covered my hands with my mouth

She stands there for a minute "well… André…could be a good boyfriend….or could just help me get beck back by making him jealous, yes thanks cat!"

I try to say that that's not what I meant but she hugged me and left I shrugged and thought about when jade said I was right, I was happy about that.

* * *

**So, I hope it wasn't hard to understand who was talking I don't want to be like, and she said, and then she said, and he said and that, left the chapter there because I got a good idea for the next chapter, I was going to do it here but I thought another chapter wouldn't do any harm.**


	7. Chapter 7: User

**Hi guys, its update time, so last time I left you guys jade was going to pretend to go out with André to make beck jealous and get him back so here it is…**

**Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own victorious**

* * *

**Chapter 7: user**

**Jades P.O.V**

I ran out of the janitors closet and looked for André I found him exactly where I left him.

"André!" I shouted I saw him turn around in fear like I was going to hurt him or something.

He gulped and asked shyly "what- what is it jade?"

I never let him talk I just sat down and kissed him on the lips he pulled away for a while then gave in he kissed back and I could see every one around us staring, not just the people at the table but everyone who was in asphalt café.

As I pulled away I smiled to him he looked at me in shock "j-jade, why'd you kiss me?"

I kept smiling "because, I have realised I liked you, do you like me?"

"well, yeah but I didn't think you would-" I cut him off by kissing him again he kissed back and I thought -this will definitely get beck jealous and get him back- the bell rang and I stopped kissing him and walked away after I whispers in his ear "I'll see you later" I felt his eyes watch me as I walked away with everyone staring at me, I just glared back.

**André's P.O.V**

I just sat and watched jade as she walked away and I turned around to see Robbie, Rex and Tori wide mouthed staring at me. Then Rex spoke up.

"Dude" was all he said "what's gotten into jade?"

"well…she said she liked me, so?"

"yeah but she could be using you, I mean isn't it weird that she was upset about beck one moment and then over him the next?" Tori asked

"nope" I replied and stood up and walked to class I was happy that jade was over beck…. Well I hope she was.." I shrugged and walked to class

* * *

After class I looked for jade and found her at her locker I walked up to her "hey jade"

She closed her locker and then smiled "André!" she said and flung her arms around my neck and kissed me, it felt like it was over just as it started because I pulled her away

She looked confused "what's up?"

"well, can I ask you something?"

She smiled a little "course you can, what's up?"

"well, are you using me?"

"wh-what do you mean, what did cat say to you!?"

"what? Nothing, why?"

"umm no reason"

"so, will you answer me, are you just using me?"

"no, of course I'm not, I do really like you" she smiled and I smiled back

"its just that Tori said that its weird that you weren't over beck one minute and the next minute you were"

"so this was vega!, she just wants you to herself"

I tried to keep jade so she wouldn't do anything "I just thought it was weird but if you are being truly truthful, I believe you"

"of course I am being honest" she kissed me on the cheek and then talked again "I'm going to go get some coffee, catch you later" she walked away and I watched her walk away and I leaned against the wall and sighed I was finally with jade I smiled to myself.

**Tori's P.O.V**

I had just listened to Jade and André have a conversation on whither or not jade was lying to him or not I walked around after jade walked away and I saw André standing against the wall smiling to himself.

"André!" I shouted to wake him out hid daze

He jumped a little and turned to look at me "tori, how long have you been there?"

"just a couple minutes, and your really going to believe that jade is really over beck and that she likes you?"

"yes" he answered as if I was stupid

"well, don't hold your breath, beck will probably come back soon, and jade will get back together with him.

"well, maybe she'll have changed her mind by the time beck comes back because who knows when that will be?"

"just don't get to 'loved up' because the more you don't want to lose her, the more it will hurt when you do lose her" I said concerned, I mean, he was one of my closest friends, I couldn't let him get heart broken

He just sighed and smiled "fine"

"good" I hugged him, but at the wrong time, it was when jade walked back but neither of us noticed her til she started talking

"1.…2.….. don't make me get to 3"

I let him go and looked at jade, wow last time she said that was when I was hugging beck

"better" she said and walked up to André "lets go"

"okay, later Tori" André said as he walked away with jade

I will find out the truth what ever way I need to

* * *

**Okay** **guys, chapter 7, done! Chapter 8 is coming really soon**.


	8. Chapter 8: I truly love you

**Hi guys, I know your waiting for when beck comes back, well I'm just thinking of when I can do it but for just now here's chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not one the truly amazing TV show victorious**

* * *

**Chapter 8: I Truly love you**

**Tori's P.O.V**

Jade and André have been going out for a month now, and she still says that she is over beck and that she truly loves André, but I don't believe her one bit, I care for André and I know that one day beck will be back and jade will just dump André to the side and break his heart and who's going to be there to pick up the pieces…..oh yeah me, I really have to talk to jade.

I walk into school to see André and jade sitting at a table together I walked over and sat looking at jade and André "hey jade, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"no" she replied quickly not even looking at me

I asked again and she gave in "ughh fine" she turned to André and smiled "André, can you go get me some coffee?"

"of course I will" he stood up and walked away and jade turned to look at me and the smile disappeared off her face

"what is it vega?"

"do you really, honestly love André?"

She looked at me weirdly "what did cat say to you?!"

I was confused "what?, nothing?, why?"

"never mind, anyway why you asking me this?"

"because one minute you were upset over beck and the next you were kissing André"

"yeah, so?"

"so, its pretty weird"

"I do love André, yeah, I do, I love André"

**Jades P.O.V**

**"I do love André, yeah, I do, I love André"**

After those words came out my mouth I thought, oh my god, I actually love André, im not kidding anymore, I really do truly love André, wow, who would think that I would love André?

"hey jade, got your coffee" André said as he walked back to the table with a coffee in his hands

"thank you babe" I kissed him on the cheek as he sat down and took a drink of my coffee but I spat it back out

"uhh" this was horrible, he didn't get it right at all if beck was here he would- wait, ahh, im thinking about beck again, why do I keep doing that!?

"is something wrong babe?" André asked me

I cant tell him that I hate it, he'll be upset

"uhh, sorry, its just too warm, that's all"

"oh okay"

"yeah" the bell rang just on time, saved by the bell "well I got to go, see you at 7 tonight babe?"

"yeah, I'll pick you up"

"okay" I kissed him on the cheek and walked away

**André's P.O.V**

I turned to face Tori as jade walked away and she seemed confused "what?" I asked getting a little confused my self

"what's tonight at 7?"

"its mine and jades first date, why, are you jealous?"

"of jade, no"

"of course you aren't(!)" I winked at her

"im not!" she says

"I know, I believe you"

"you don't believe me, do you?"

"yes, I believe you Tori" I winked again which made her think I was kidding

"André, believe me im not jealous!"

"okay!"

"so do you believe me?" she said hopefully as she smiled

I sipped the coffee that I had bought my self and stood up "no" I got my bag and started walking away quickly

"André!" she chased after me but I walked faster so she couldn't

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 8, chapter 9 is going to be about their first date, but obviously something needs to happen, might not update for a while so I can think about what happens**


	9. Chapter 9: our first date

**So this is chapter 9, I was going to make it that Tori does something but Im just going to make it that its just jade that does something so here it goes…**

**Disclaimer: no, I still don't own victorious**

* * *

**Chapter 9: our first date**

**Andres P.O.V**

It was after school on a Friday and I got home quickly so I could get ready for my first date with jade I was so excited that I got ready too early I was only supposed to pick jade up at 7 but I was ready for 5 I sat down and thought about what was going to happen tonight.

The more I thought about the date the more I started to worry, what if she finds out that im not the same as beck, well of course im not the same as beck because he's beck and im André plus I would never leave jade and- I stopped thinking about that and started to think about what I was going to do.

I thought about beck and jade being together and I thought, what if I dress like beck- no, what if I fixed my hair- no, wait, I remember beck used to pretend to not care and just let jade do what she liked, or, did he do that or- aww I don't know- I didn't have much more time as I checked the time it was already half 7 I had to pick up jade I got up and drove to jades.

**Jades P.O.V**

As soon as I got home I got dressed for André coming to pick me up and I pick out an outfit (after almost emptying my whole closet looking for one) I found the perfect one and I put it on and started with my hair and make up and by the time I was finished it was 7 but André still wasn't here so I sat on my couch and waited for him.

I checked my phone again quarter past 7 and André still hasn't shown up, maybe he forgot, or maybe he stood me up, maybe he's with Tori, I tried calling him but it went to voice mail, what if something bad happened to him I tried to call him again but still no answer where could he be.

It was now half 7 and I started to get really worried about André I tried calling im twice but there was no answer I started to get really worried that something had happened to him or he had stood me up.

Just at that the door bell rang and I ran to it I answered the door quickly and it was André

"André!" I said as I saw him and I flung my arms around him he hugged me back and started to apologize

"jade, im really sorry I lost track of time and I-"

I cut him off "André I don't care as long as you're okay"

He smiled "so you ready to go?"

"yeah let me just get my purse" I got my purse and walked out and closed the door, he lead me to his car and I got in and he drove me to the restaurant.

As we arrived I felt sick to my stomach and I sighed he looked over at me and frowned.

"what's up?"

"oh uhh nothing its just that this is where beck took me for our first date" I looked down at my hands

"oh really, you want to go somewhere else or-"

"no you know what its fine lets go"

"you sure, I don't mind if you don't want to go in- aww im so stupid!" he put his hands over his face and I looked over at him and put my hand on his knee

"no André, your not stupid at all, you didn't know and its fine lets just go in"

He smiled and got out the car, I got out with him and walked in he walked up to the waiter and said "table for 2?" André nodded and he led us to our table w sat down and he handed us menus and I looked down it.

"what you having André?" he looked down the menu

"umm, I don't know what about you?"

"im going to have the sushi"

"uhh" he looked down the menu again and said "im going to have the lobster"

"good choice" I had had the lobster here before and its amazing.

He chuckled and called the waiter over and ordered our food and then we sat in silence and he looked at me and said "I know what h means now"

I was confused "what are you talking about?"

"your eyes, beck always used to say how beautiful they are, they really are"

I had tears in my eyes it was also in this restaurant that beck told me that he looked at me and out his hands over my hands and said

"jade, im sorry, I didn't mean to-"

I leaned over the table and cut him off by kissing him I leaned back and sat in my seat and wiped my eyes "I love you André" he smiled just as the waiter came with our food and he placed them in front of us we thanked him and he walked away.

* * *

After dinner André payed the bill and we walked out hand in hand and into Andres car he drove me home and he thanked me for a good night and he kissed me "I love you"

Without thinking what I was about to say I said "I love you too beck" I gasped as I said that "umm I mean uhh bye" I quickly got out of the car and into my house to embarrassed to even look back at him.

* * *

**That was it chapter 10 is going to be André's P.O.V from when jade left the car thanks for reading**


	10. Chapter 10:woah!

**So guys, im sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was busy, so last time I wrote it was when André and jade were on there date and they came home and jade said 'I love you too beck' instead of André, so here is after it.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:Woah!**

**André's P.O.V**

Oh my god, oh my god!, jade is not over beck!, she clearly just said beck instead of my name and then she ran off, she was too embarrassed to even look back at me, but as soon as she got out of my car she quickly went back in…..oh my god!, Tori was right!, I cant believe I never listened to her, I need to go apologize.

As soon as I realised I drove to tori's house, I sat out side for a while thinking about what I could say to her without her reply being 'I told you so' god I hated that so much especially when it was true.

I sat for a while and I forgot where I was and what I was doing because I was so lost in my thoughts and I quickly snapped back to reality I walked to Tori's door and rang the door bell I waited for a while and Tori answered, looking very tired and sounding very grumpy, "wha-at" she said as she answered the door, I laughed a little and answered "umm, hey Tori, look" I walked in and she closed the door

"come in then(!)" she said sarcastically

"okay, there's something I need to tell you, but you have to promise me one thing!"

"what?"

"you can not say 'I told you so'"

"okay"

"no Tori, promise me, say it!"

"I promise André that I will not say 'I told you so'" I believed her, not realising she had her fingers crossed behind her back

"well after mine and jades date I drove her home and I told her I loved her and when she replied she said beck's name instead of my name, so I guess she's not over beck.

Tori was shocked for a minute but then she opened her mouth and said "I told you so"

I pointed to her with my mouth hung open "you promised me!"

"oh, what's this?" she took her hand from behind her back and showed me her fingers being crossed

"oh dang it" I said as I fell down onto the couch.

She just smiled and sat next to me "what you going to do?"

I thought for a while "im sure she didn't mean it, maybe it was just a force of habit, I'll just let it slide" I stood up and walked to the door Tori stopped me as I got top the door

"you cant just let it slide" I just opened the door and turned round and said "I'll let it slide" I walked out and walked towards my car

"you cant let everything just slide!" she shouted as I got in my car I shouted back "watch me, it's sliding" I got in my car and drove home as I got home I saw jade sitting out side my door I got out my car and walked up to her.

"jade?, what are you doing here?" she looked up and smiled and she stood up and started apologizing

"look, André, im really sorry I don't know what came over me, I am telling you the truth when I say im over beck, because I am over beck, please André I didn't mean any of it im so sorry please just fo-" I just cut her off by kissing her, she is jade, she doesn't apologize…for anything, so I guess this was a once and only thing but I forgave her anyway.

We both pulled away from the kiss and she smiled "so you forgive me?"

"of course I do, why wouldn't I, you're my girlfriend" I smiled back

"im glad" was all she said then we hugged and just stayed like that for a while.

* * *

**Okay guys, that's chapter 10 and guess who's coming back in chapter 11! Keep reading, thanks so much for reading, please follow and review**


	11. Chapter 11:he's back

**Chapter 11, okay so I know that in the summery I said that beck comes back 10 years later but… im going to put it down to 3 years later, so here it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: he's back**

**Jade's P.O.V**

I cant believe its been 3 years since beck left, and André and I have been dating for 2 years (we broke up for a year) but I guess beck doesn't really care.

I was too lost in my thoughts that I never heard the door go, until it rang again, I snapped back into the real world and answered the door to see André standing there with a bouquet of roses (black roses to be precise) I just love black roses so I smiled and took them as he handed me them and he said

"happy 2 year anniversary" he smiled back to me

"aww" I put the roses down on the table just now and kissed him "come in" I opened the door wider and walked away to find a vase.

He walked in and closed the door and sat on the couch as I got a vase and filled it with water and put the roses in it and put them on the coffee table and sat next to André.

He put an arm around me and I moved closer to him

We stayed like this for a while until the door went and I groaned

"you want me to get it?" André offers and goes to stand up

I just stand up and stop him "no, its okay, its my house I'll get it" I walked towards the door and he leans back on the couch as I opened the door I expected to see cat or some one but I see…...beck?

"b-beck?" was all I managed to get out he looked at me and smiled

"hey, miss me?" he asked and I started getting angry, very angry

"missed you!?, MISSED YOU!?, OF COURSE I DIDN'T MISS YOU, YO-YOU JUST GOT UP AND LEFT, WHAT WAS I MEANT TO DO MISS YOU AND GET OVER YOU SO YOU CAN COME BACK AND RUIN MY LIFE MORE OR AT LEAST SON YOU CAN COME AND SAY SOMETHING AND I JUST COME CRAWLING BACK TO YOU, IS THAT WHAT YOU THOUGHT, IS THAT WHATV YOU WANTED!?"

He tried to calm me by putting a hand on my shoulder "Jade, calm down"

I moved my shoulder out the way "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed at him

André obviously heard me scream and he walked over "is everything okay jade?" he turned to look to see who was there "beck!?"

He looked confused "André?, what you doing here?"

I jumped in with the stupidest thing to say ever "beck, André is…..my new boyfriend"

He took a while to reply until finally he came out with "wait, what!?"

For some stupid reason I replied saying "I said André is my new boyfriend"

"I heard you!" he shouted

"why'd you ask then…."

He looked at me but he looked mad so I never said anything else when Andre started speaking again

"beck, I think you should leave, I don't think anyone wants you here"

Beck was so mad you could see it and this just made him even more mad and he shouted "don't tell me what to do!" and punched André right in the face, knocking him out cold.

I gasped "beck!, what the hell!" I kneeled down next to André "André?, André!?" I started to cry a little "André, answer me…please" I got up and got the phone and dialled 911 "please, help I need an ambulance my boyfriend is out cold"

Beck just scoffed and stood with his arms crossed and I hung up the phone "what the hell is your problem!"

"im sorry jade, I didn't mean to hurt him, I don't know what came over me"

"you didn't mean to hurt him, you didn't mean to hurt him oh, so you punched him, not wanting to hurt him, how much stupider can you get beck"

He looked mad as if he was about to punch me and he

Just calmly replied "jade, I didn't mean for anything to happen , I swear"

I started crying "beck, you just ruined everything, today was mine and André's anniversary and you ruined it, he could die!"

Just as I said this the ambulance came and I let them put André in a stretcher as they lifted him away

Beck looked at me and then looked at André and ran a hand through his hair and sighs "jade, look, im sorry"

"no beck, just no!" I screamed as I slammed the door shut and ran to my room.

* * *

**So that's it, that's chapter 11, things get good from this point, promise! Hehe**


	12. Chapter 12: The hospital

**Right guys chapter 12, about André in hospital lets go!**

**Not done this in a while but disclaimer; Victorious is not mine**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The hospital**

**Jades P.O.V**

I ran crying into my room and sat on the floor, what the hell was beck's problem, ughh, I hate him so much!

I look outside my window and beck's car is still there but he's not in it, he's either still at my door or he's in my house

I run down stairs to check where he is, he's still out side and I open it and walk out and to my car and he walks after me "go away!"

"no, jade please talk to me"

"no" I simply answer and get in my car and drive to the hospital, when I look back, beck's not following me, luckily, and I just look ahead and keep driving

When I got to the hospital I run up to the front desk "hi, um do you know where André Harris is?"

The nurse checks her papers and on the computer "ah yes, second floor, ward 10, second room on your left"

"thank you" I walk quietly saying what the nurse said to me I say each part as I get to them, I walk upstairs, "second floor" I walk along the corridor to find ward 10 and I do "ward 10, second room on the left" I work out my left and walk to the second room to find André lying there with lots of machines near him and beeping

Wow, that's a lot of things just for being punched, but I guess for how much he was bleeding he lost a lot and other medical stuff that I don't know about that he needs to help him.

I sat down In the chair closest to André and the nurse walks in and I jump up "is he going to be okay?"

"yeah, he will be fine, he's just unconscious just now"

"oh" was all I could come out with and I sat back down

The nurse just continued "he should be awake in a couple of days"

"okay, thank you"

She smiles and walks out and I look over at André and start crying again.

* * *

A couple of days have past since André had been in the hospital and I haven't heard from beck since that day, hopefully he moved back to Canada

I get ready and go to the hospital, hoping that André will wake up today

As I arrive, as usual, I say it again "second floor, ward 10, second room on the left" and I walk in to see André still unconscious and I sigh and sit in the same seat, in the past couple days, this has became my seat

André starts to move and I look over at him but he's still unconscious I sigh again and I look down at my nails and play with me nails until the door open and…beck comes in?

Oh great, he's still here, and what does he want, to see how André's or to see how successful he was at knocking him out

"what are you doing here!?" I walk up to him and he looks over at André and back at me

"look jade, im sorry-"

I cut him off "no beck, no your not, you caused this, you punched him and knocked him out, all because your jealous, you were jealous of me and André so you punched him and now, he may not wake up, I hope you're ha-" I get cut off by beck kissing me. I try pulling away but beck was hold me so tight I couldn't even move , I realised I was kind of kissing back too, I was kind of enjoying it, but I couldn't completely enjoy it because I was too busy trying to pull away.

**Beck's P.O.V**

I couldn't take it anymore I just cut jade off and kissed her, she was trying to pull away but I kept holding her tight and she was kissing back as well, but, then the worse thing that could ever happen, happened…..André woke up while we were kissing

"jade!?" he shouts as he wakes up

I let go of jade and she pulls away and look over at André

"André, it was all beck, it wasn't me, I promise, I was trying to get him off, but he wouldn't let me go!"

"it didn't look like that to me jade"

"André you need to believe me"

"no jade you know what we are through"

"but-"

"no, we're through"

Jade broke down in tears and ran out really fast I turn to face André "wait a go man"

"you can leave too"

I stared at him, god I wanted to punch him again and knock him unconscious again I was so mad at him for making jade cry I decided to just calm myself down and walk out to find jade, just as I get downstairs and outside she's walking to her car

"jade!" I shout and start to walk after her

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she says as she gets in her car and drives home

I sigh and drive home to my rv.

**Jades P.O.V**

I drove home crying the whole way and I pulled up in my drive way and put my head down on the steering wheel and keep crying

All of this was beck's fault, but, I cant blame him, he still loves me and well, I guess, I guess I love him too but, I don't want to love him, he's such a jerk

I lift my head up and drive back out and drive to beck's house, to give him a piece of my mind

I get there and I see the rv?, god he still lives in there? I sigh and get out and bang on the door with my fist

A minute later no one has answered so I bang even louder and the door opens

"jade?"

I charge inside and start shouting at him "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"

"jade, please, you need to forgive me"

I start hitting him but not hard "ITS YOUR FAULT!, ITS ALL YOUR FAULT" I break down into tears again and stop hitting beck and I just put my head at his chest and he hugs me

"jade, its okay, you don't need him, okay, he's not worth crying about, okay?" he kissed me on the forehead but I just keeping crying but manage to get out one word

"okay"

He doesn't say anything after this, and we just stand in silence in the same position. It was nice.

* * *

**Okay, so we should be back to bade from here, but thinking I might get some tandre or something, maybe, I don't know, thanks for reading this far**


	13. Chapter 13: Togheter again

**Right, okay, this chapter is not been thought through very well, so sorry if it's a poor chapter and this may be the last chapter**

**Disclaimer: no, I still do not own victorious**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Together again**

**Beck's P.O.V**

Jade and I had been standing like this for a while, but no one was moving, so I guess she was okay with it, I wanted to stand with my arms around her like this forever.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes and looks up at me

"you know I hate you for leaving me beck?"

I looked down at her and smiled a little "of course you do, I don't blame you but I here now ament I?"

She just sniffed again and smiled a little and placed her head back on my chest "yeah, I guess so"

I leaned down and whispered in her ear "I'll always be here" and I placed a kiss on her lips and she just started to cry again. I hugged her tighter

"jade, im sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry"

All she did was let go of me and reach up and kissed me, I kissed back, she pulled away but kept her hands around my neck and she was still on her tiptoes from when she tried to reach my lips and she leans her forehead on mine "I love you beck" she whispers

I just whisper back "I love you too jade"

She smiles and we kiss again and as we pull apart we smile at each other.

"so, im guessing we're back together?" I asked her hopefully

She looked like she was thinking and she finally came out with "nope"

I stopped smiling and I was upset and hurt "what?"

She just laughed at me "im kidding, of course we are" she smiles

I sigh a breath of relief and smile "that wasn't funny"

She fake puts and says "aww, sorry beck" and we just smile at each other.

* * *

It has been a month since me and jade got back together and I have to say I love her more than anything right now, it has been a couple of years after graduation and I was thinking about proposing to jade. My friends had all forgave me for leaving and so did André, you know especially after the whole knocking him out thing.

I asked everyone to help me pick an engagement ring but jade was getting suspicious. Because me and jade were now living together and I was always out until I found the perfect ring and I took jade out to a restaurant with the rest of the guys (the bugged me till they could come to see it happen)

After about an hour after we arrived andre looked at me as in to say **_'hurry up already' _**I stood up and everyone looked at me smiling but jade as confused "uhh, guys, I would like to say something"

Jade was about to say something but I cut her off

"jade, we've been dating for a while now, and even though we've had our fights and our up and downs, I love you no matter what"

she smiles but still seems confused "where are you going with this beck?"

Cat just nudges her a bit "shh"

She seems even more confused and just turns back around to face me and I continue

"and jade, I jut want to say, you're the best girlfriend I've ever had, and I don't want to ever leave you ever again and I hope you'll stay with me through everything, I will and I will always be here for you and to show that"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small box and got down on one knee and jade gasps and puts her hands over her mouth

"jade west, will you marry me?"

She smiled and she almost couldn't get out her answer "yes!" she finally got out and hugged me and I slid the ring on her finger and then we kissed and as we pulled away she was crying

"I love you more than anything in the world jade"

A tear rolled down her check and she smiled "I love you too, and I cant believe I was mad that you were always out, im so sorry"

"don't be silly, I don't blame you" I smiled

She smiled.

* * *

**That's the last chapter! Im sorry**


End file.
